jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rohan at the Louvre
Rohan at the Louvre (岸辺露伴 ルーヴルへ行く Kishibe Rohan Rūvuru e iku) to krótka historia napisana przez Hirohiko Arakiego, z udziałem bohatera JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Rohana Kishibe. Nazwana po francusku „Rohan Au Louvre”, była pierwotnie prezentowana na wystawie w Luwrze The Louvre Invites The Comics od 22 stycznia do 13 kwietnia 2009 roku. W kwietniu 2010 r. ukazał się w wydaniu Ultra Jump z 19 marca 2010 r. Został również wydany w języku francuskim w twardej oprawie 29 kwietnia 2010 r. Wydanie twardej okładki w wersji japońskiej zostało później opublikowane i wydane przez Shueisha 27 maja 2011 r., a wersja angielska wydana przez NBM Publishing 1 kwietnia 2012 r. Streszczenie Rohan Kishibe przedstawia się czytelnikowi, opisując swój zawód jako mangaka i swoistą moc przekształcania ludzi w książki do czytania. Następnie zadaje to pytanie: „Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś najczarniejszy kolor na całym świecie?”, z którym wiąże się incydent polegający na zniknięciu czterech osób w Luwrze. Nawiązując do tego, Rohan wspomina starożytne wspomnienie, gdy miał jeszcze siedemnaście lat i aspirował do mangaki. Mieszkając w gospodzie swojej babci w lato, by stworzyć swoją karierę, Rohan spotkał młodą i tajemniczą kobietę o imieniu Nanase Fujikura, jedynego klienta gospody. Zakochany w niej Rohan zaprzyjaźnił się i pewnego wieczoru, podziwiając dzieło Rohana, Nanase przedstawił mu historię najczarniejszego pigmentu świata, znalezionego i wykorzystanego 300 lat temu przez japońskiego artystę Nizaemona Yamamurę. Aby wykorzystać pigment, Nizaemon musiał nielegalnie wyciąć drzewo, co spowodowało jego egzekucję. Mówi się jednak, że rzucił klątwę i że każdy obraz, w którym używał pigmentu, został spalony, z wyjątkiem jednego ukrytego złego obrazu, który Nanase zobaczyła i który został ostatecznie sprzedany do muzeum w Luwrze. Nanase poszła zadzwonić i spotkać się z mężem w środku nocy, zanim jeszcze można było wyjaśnić. Tydzień później pojawiła się Nanase i we łzach rzuciła się w ramiona Rohana. Zanim zdarzyło się coś znaczącego, Nanase zobaczył, że zainspirował się z jej podobieństwa, by stworzyć postać dla swojej mangi i w gniewie zniszczył szkice, zanim przeprosił i ponownie uciekł na dobre. Minęło dziesięć lat, aż w rozmowie z Okuyasu Nijimurą, Koichim Hirose i Josuke Higashikatą Rohan przypomniał sobie słynny przeklęty obraz. Rohan postanowił udać się do Paryża i spotkał się z panią Noguchi, tłumaczką pracującą w Luwrze. Prosząc o obejrzenie obrazu Nizaemona, ale początkowo zganiony, Rohan wkrótce zostaje uwikłany w śledztwo, ponieważ personel odkrywa, że obraz jest przechowywany w opuszczonym obszarze, gdzie nic nie powinno być. Tak więc wraz z Noguchim, kuratorem o imieniu Gaucher i dwoma strażakami, Rohan udał się do najciemniejszych części Luwru. Na dnie klatki schodowej Rohan i jego grupa otworzyli drzwi do magazynu, w którym spoczął obraz. Jednak Rohan nie widział jeszcze obrazu. Nagle, gdy strażacy zobaczyli obraz, poruszył się cień. Zdenerwowany Gaucher i strażacy rzucili się do zbadania, ale nic nie zobaczyli, wciąż ukrywając obraz przed Rohanem. Nagle jeden ze strażaków zginął po dwukrotnym postrzeleniu w głowę. Tymczasem wiele osób wyłoniło się z ciemności, wpatrując się w grupę. Gaucher również zmarł, rozpoznając kogoś z wypadku samochodowego, ponieważ jego ciało zostało spontanicznie zmiażdżone, jak gdyby przejechał samochód, a drugi strażak był pełen kul. Próbując uciec, ścieżka Noguchi w górę schodów została zablokowana przez innych tych samych niepokojących ludzi. Kiedy został zepchnięty do magazynu, Rohan rozpoznał swoją babcię i używając swojej mocy dowiedział się, że ci ludzie byli faktycznie martwi. Noguchi widząc swojego syna Pierre'a, który zmarł tonąc w jeziorze, usiłowała go objąć i eksplodować, nadętego wodą. Uwięziony Rohan był świadkiem pojawienia się Nanase, który był tematem obrazu. Nieumarli przytłoczyli Rohana i zaczęli go niszczyć, podczas gdy Nanase przepraszała, ponieważ „jego” nienawiść musiała pojawić się pewnego dnia. W chwili jasności Rohan zrozumiał, że obraz wykorzystał wspomnienia ofiar, aby zmaterializować nieumarłych i zmusić ich do atakowania ludzi, więc użył Heaven's Door na sobie, aby wymazać wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Tak więc wszyscy zniknęli. Rohan, czołgając się po schodach, otoczony przez tajemnicze pająki, podążył za drugim poleceniem nakazującym mu pocieranie głowy, wymazanie pierwszego polecenia i przywrócenie pamięci. Później Rohan opowiada, że obraz, stworzony z pająkowatych owadów żyjących w pniu drzewa Nizaemona, został przepełniony nienawiścią artysty. Obraz wykrył więc ludzi w pobliżu i zaatakował ich nie tylko swoimi wspomnieniami, ale również wspomnieniami przodków. Rohan odkrył również, że Nizaemon był żonaty, a jej żona Nanase „Kishibe”, jego przodek, wykonała swój portret przed śmiercią z powodu choroby. Nanase następnie poświęcił swoje życie pozagrobowe, aby odeprzeć nienawiść Nizaemona, używając Rohanu jako katalizatora. Chroniła również Rohana, odcinając od niego wszelkie pączkujące pragnienia i płakała z powodu pragnienia uwolnienia się od ciemności nienawiści. Jako epilog, Rohan jest postrzegany jako odchodzący z Luwru, opowiadając, jak kurator nabywający obraz w 1989 roku i czterech towarzyszy Rohana nadal liczą się jako zaginieni. Jeśli chodzi o obraz, został on zbadany po raz ostatni przed spaleniem, chociaż Rohan nie jest pewien. Ponieważ Luwr odmawia odpowiedzi na jego pytania, tajemnica pozostanie nierozwiązana na zawsze.